Chinese patent CN201180034957.2 discloses a receptacle electrical connector, referring to FIG. 38 through FIG. 41 of this patent, the electrical connector includes a housing having a defined cavity, two combined modules which are mounted in the defined cavity and which each are composed of a dielectric block and a contact set, two conductive retention member mounted on two sides of the housing for spring-loading, two metal shielding layers which are respectively mounted on a bottom portion and a top portion of the housing and soldered together and one electromagnetic interference (EMI) gasket mounted on an opening of a front end of the housing. Herein, the contact set of each combined module is composed of six contacts, the two contact sets are respectively arranged at a bottom portion and a top portion of the defined cavity. Each conductive retention member is positioned at a side surface of the housing and extends into the defined cavity from the side surface, a rear end of each conductive retention member is provided with a pin which may be correspondingly soldered to a pad on an applied circuit board, so that the conductive retention members may not only be used to secure a mating plug connector in the defined cavity, but also provide grounding paths for the mating connector. The electrical connector in the prior art provides the grounding paths only via the two conductive retention members, the grounding paths are less, which is not beneficial to discharge noise signals, in addition, because an interval between the two contact sets which oppose each other along an up-down direction is quite small, crosstalk between the two contact sets easily occurs in the electrical connector during signal transmission in high frequency and high speed, thus the electrical connector cannot be well suitable for high speed data transmission.